This objectives of this project are to create a state-of-the-art CORE Laboratory Facility for the NDSU Center for Visual Neuroscience through: 1) the renovation of 2141 square feet of space in Minard Hall, adjacent to space currently utilized for visual neuroscience research by the COBRE junior investigators and senior advisors; and 2) the acquisition of essential equipment items including two 168-channel electrophysiological workstations, a remote infrared eye/headtracker, and stimulus display equipment. This will establish a CORE Laboratory facility for high-density electroencephalographic neuroimaging, whose use is required by all four of the proposed COBRE projects. This CORE facility will also benefit researchers in the Department of Psychology more generally, as well as other biomedical and biobehavioral researchers at North Dakota State University. The renovations will also create special-purpose psychophysical laboratories for COBRE researchers.